


An Education in the Realm of Late Teenage Rebellion

by emmaliza



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU; Kink meme fill; Courfeyrac picks Marius up at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education in the Realm of Late Teenage Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Courfeyrac/Marius, where Courfeyrac picks Marius up at a bar. Whether Marius is bisexual, bicurious, or Courfeyrac seduces him anyways is up to you." I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BARS. OR SEDUCING PEOPLE. I AM BASICALLY MARIUS'S 21ST CENTURY AUSTRALIAN GENDERBEND. SO IF THIS IS ALL WRONG AND AWFUL, ER, I'M SORRY. Sidenote: the legal drinking age in France is 18. According to wikipedia anyway.

There's someone sitting at the other end of the bar. He hasn't drunk anything, nor spoken to anyone; he occasionally looks up and around the room, but if anyone tries to make eye contact with him he just looks back down awkwardly. Courfeyrac admits, he's curious. And with nothing (and no-one) better to do, he makes his way over and takes a seat next to the boy. "Hey."

Said boy seems shocked by the company. "Oh, uh, hi," he says. Then there is silence. He seems to be struggling to find something to say (probably "who the hell are you?", but in less rude terms) and failing. Courfeyrac decides to take pity on him. Well sort of.

"So I haven't seen you order a drink all night," he says. "Which suggests to me either you're a designated driver - for whom I'm not sure exactly; ghosts perhaps? - or your being here isn't entirely legal, and you're afraid your fake ID won't fly."

The boy blushes. "Actually I'm nineteen," he says. "And yes, I'm here alone. And I can't even drive. That's kind of the problem; I don't actually have any form of ID, so even if I'm over the legal drinking age I can't prove it, and I know they'll ask me to, and they won't believe me and I'll just be really embarrassed."

Courfeyrac raises an eyebrow at this complicated tale. It's possible he is underage and lying. But something in the man's face tells Courfeyrac he's never told a falsehood in his life. "Well that does sound inconvenient," he says. "What do you normally do in establishments like this?"

"I'm not usually at establishments like this," the boy admits. "I'm basically trying to have my teenage rebellious phase a bit late, but I came here and realised I have no idea how, especially since my grandfather's always seemed puzzled that I don't do more of this sort thing, and - basically I have no idea what I'm doing."

Courfeyrac can't help but laugh at this. "Well no matter; very few people really do know what they're doing after all. Pierre! A drink for my dear friend here!" he calls to the bartender, who may or may not actually be named that. "Just consider me your guide in the art of drunken debauchery."

The boy blushes again, and Courfeyrac is growing astonished at how vividly he does so. The freckles that litter his face stand out even more against the bright red. "Thank you," he mumbles, just as his drink arrives. Courfeyrac watches him stare at it.

"Well go on, drink up. You have a lot to learn after all." After slight hesitation, the boy raises the glass to his lips. "...You know, I should probably learn your name. I keep calling you 'boy' in my internal monologue, but I fear you might find that sort of patronising?"

The boy lowers his glass again, and fixes Courfeyrac with an odd look. "Marius. My name is Marius."

Courfeyrac grins. But he doesn't give his name in return.

-

He learns a lot about this Marius over several drinks. Marius seems to get drunk in reverse order than many people do; first he becomes maudlin, telling Courfeyrac a complicated tale about his father and just why he wants to lash out at his grandpa so badly, which does sound genuinely tragic. But then he breaks into giggles, laughing at almost everything that is said. But he still seems in reasonable control of his faculties, and not about to pass out or anything; Courfeyrac himself is drunk enough he's pretty sure he can't be accused of taking advantage. So with that in mind, he decides it's appropriate to start running a hand along the inside of Marius's thigh.

The giggles turn into a soft moan. Well that was easy. "Sorry," Marius says, as if reading his thoughts. "I'm not really used to... um..."

"It's quite alright." Courfeyrac raises his hand a little higher, and kneads at the soft flesh there. "You know, I have a taxi on speed dial, and my apartment isn't far from here, if you want to...?"

It takes Marius a moment to respond. "Uh, yeah," he says, blush back again. "I'd like that."

-

They make out in the backseat of the taxi. Marius is awkward at first, all nose and teeth, but he's eager to learn and Courfeyrac manages to guide him toward something far more satisfactory. The taxi driver, God bless his soul (and who Courfeyrac is also calling Pierre, whether or not that is his name), seems willing to turn a blind eye to these hormonal youths as long as they don't go too far, so Courfeyrac puts up with Marius fidgeting with the hem of his shirt for the entire ride.

Once they arrive at the apartment however, he has no hesitations whatsoever about slamming Marius up against the door. "Mmf!" Marius exclaims, cut off by another kiss, as Courfeyrac starts reaching toward his belt buckle. Marius bucks desperately toward his hand.

"Whoa there, settle down," he chuckles, pulling the belt from its loops. "Wouldn't want people to think you're easy or anything."

Marius laughs at that. "Believe me, if you knew me, you'd know my reputation is safe."

"Well in that case," says Courfeyrac, grabbing him by the top of his jeans, "surely one night of indulgence won't do you much harm?"

He leads Marius toward the bed, where he winds up sitting with Marius straddling him. The boy's confidence has grown, which Courfeyrac finds pleasing. "I really want this," Marius mutters, as if surprised - more to himself than to Courfeyrac, but Courfeyrac responds anyway.

"I hope so. Otherwise I'd feel like a disappointment." And Marius starts frantically fumbling for Courfeyrac's shirt buttons; Courfeyrac has to reach up and still has hands enough for him to actually get them open. After that he undoes the zip on his own pants, and Marius seems to realise he should do something about his own shirt. He struggles a bit, but manages to remove it.

Courfeyrac moves back, taking Marius with him, until he's half-laying against the headboard. "Come along now," he says kissing Marius again, and while the other boy is distracted he pulls Marius's cock out of his underwear, and wraps a hand around it firmly.

He smirks as Marius gasps, then lowers his head to Courfeyrac's shoulder. He whimpers as Courfeyrac strokes him, bites against the shoulder to keep himself under control.

Marius is still gasping, hands now laying against Courfeyrac's chest to keep himself upright. "Oh," his voice quivers, and he bites his lip. "Wait, wait a second."

Courfeyrac stops. "What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I just..." Marius blushes yet again, and really, where does he keep the blood supply? Especially now it's needed in, ahem, other regions. "May I...?"

"May you...?" He genuinely doesn't know what Marius is talking about, but the other boy doesn't elaborate. He averts his eyes bashfully, then starts moving down; he comes to rest with his head just above Courfeyra's cock. Then he looks up, imploring.

Oh. "Ah, certainly, go ahead," he says, spreading his legs a little wider to.make it easier. "I just didn't expect you would - I mean forgive my saying so, but you do seem fairly inexperienced."

Marius is still red. "Yeah, well... you know." Which is hardly a full answer, but Courfeyrac doesn't wish to embarrass him further by interrogation. So Marius goes ahead and presses his lips to the head of Courfeyrac's cock; it's almost a humorous image, until Marius takes the tip between his lips.

He's clearly focusing on keeping his breathing steady, and occasionally has to pull back to do so, but in fact Marius is doing quite well. He's quick to take more of Courfeyrac into his mouth, and Courfeyrac gently eases his hips forward to let him. A distinct, if muffled moan falls off Marius's lips at one point. He enjoys this. Well if he didn't he probably wouldn't have suggested it.

He gets worried once Marius approaches the halfway point. "Be careful, go slowly, make sure you don't--" and Marius immediately starts gagging, "--choke."

Marius pulls back, a trail of saliva still connecting his lips to Courfeyrac's cock. "Sorry," he mutters, embarrassed. "This is kind of the first--"

"I gathered as much. And it's fine." He gives Marius a reassuring smile. "Here, use your hand on the base. It'll make it easier."

Marius lets Courfeyrac guide his hand until it wraps around the base of Courfeyrac's cock; Marius's lips part slightly. "Right," he says, before returning for his second attempt. His confidence quickly grows. He sucks harder, breathing becoming more regular. It takes him awhile to go from simply holding Courfeyrac still to stroking him, but he eventually gets the hang of it. Before long he's bobbing so his lips keep meeting his fingers, and Courfeyrac can't repress a groan. Why he's a natural! Courfeyrac considers saying as much aloud, but decides there is a risk it would not be taken as a compliment.

Marius bobs and sucks and licks, tongue coming to rest against the slit. Courfeyrac's legs tense, and he realise what is about to happen. All things considered, he should take the safe route. "Marius," he warns, a little choked up himself. "Marius, you better pull back soon."

Marius takes 'soon' to mean 'now'. "I do something wrong?" he asks.

"No. But I'm close, and I don't think you're quite ready to have that in your mouth yet, so..."

Marius nods. "So... what do I do?"

Courfeyrac smirks. "Come back up here."

Marius crawls over so they're face-to-face again; Courfeyrac pulls him in for another kiss. He tastes a hint of himself, but no matter. Marius moans as Courfeyrac wraps his hand around them again. He bucks against it, bites down on Courfeyrac's lip, squirms in pleasure. He gives a little sharp cry as Courfeyrac runs his thumb over the slit. "Oh god," he pants, and Courfeyrac smiles. It seems like all good things, this must come to an end.

Shaking and with one last cry, Marius comes, spilling onto Courfeyrac's stomach. He grabs the headboard for stability, but that plan falls through when Courfeyrac suddenly grabs him, and pushes him onto his back.

Marius is shocked, but Courfeyrac eases his surprise by kissing him fiercely. This also distracts him so Courfeyrac can press his cock against the inside of Marius's thigh. The thrusts make Marius gasp, shuddering through aftershocks, and it doesn't take long until Courfeyrac comes too, but quietly.

Afterward Marius leans into his embrace, and Courfeyrac is in a mood to let him. They fall asleep easily, bodies still tangled together.

-

"Ow."

It's not the first time he's been awoken by that word. It can go a variety of different ways. He opens his eyes to see Marius nursing his temples furtively.

"Ah, hangover. It happens. Don't worry, you'll survive. Hold on, I'll get you a glass of water."

Courfeyrac manages to pull himself out of bed and make his way over to the sink. "There you go," he says, coming back to Marius, who pulls himself up to take the glass.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Marius takes a few sips then places the glass on the table, a thought clearly occurring to him. He starts rummaging in his discarded jeans.

"Something wrong?"

Marius pulls out his phone. "Nothing, it's just..." Courfeyrac could swear he smiles. "Five voicemail messages. I must have worried him if he went ahead and used the phone, some of that newfangled technology, to check on me."

"Aha, so your evil plan worked!" Courfeyrac says. "You know, if you really want to scare him, you could always tell him you spent the night in my bed. I believe my reputation precedes me."

Marius frowns at this. "Wait. I never actually learnt your name. How could I tell him who you are?"

Courfeyrac considers this. It's a fair point. "Well sleeping with someone whose name you don't even know also seems like a sign of being a tear-away out-of-control youth. And a man at that! For shame."

Marius blushes yet again, but laughs. "Alright. But seriously: who are you?"

"I infact expected you to ask that much earlier. Like several hours earlier," he says. "But if you insist: my name is Courfeyrac."

Marius seems unsure what to do with this information. "Pleased to meet you?"

Courfeyrac laughs. "Indeed you were."


End file.
